


The Fucking HEV Suit

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [4]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bubby Chews On Things He Shouldn't, Getting Gordon out of this fucking suit, Hev Suit, I am on a one person mission to make that an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon has been wearing this suit for far too long now. Finally safe, the science team attempts to help him out of the damn thing.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	The Fucking HEV Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Request: You already know who it is ,,, gimmie the science team helping gordon out of the HEV suit,,

“Gordon?” 

Gordon’s head flew up from where he had wiggled a kitchen knife between two plates of the HEV suit and was doing his best to pry it off. Coomer stood in the door way, eyebrows raised, with Bubby and Tommy behind him on either side. Gordon blinked, glancing between them, each with a bit of worry in their eyes. 

“Uh... hey, how, uh, how are you?” He grinned, trying to wiggle the knife deeper to pry off the front, only to have the blade bend under it. He glanced down, staring at it for a moment. 

“Gordon, do you need help?” Bubby asked, balancing his chin on Coomer’s shoulder, scowling, though Gordon knew him well enough at this point to know Bubby was actually worried about him. 

“Yeah, we can, we can help Mr. Freeman!” Tommy smiled at him, and Gordon cracked, sighing softly, hands shaking. 

“I just... I just want out of this fucking thing, I can’t... fucking get it off.” Gordon almost whimpered, hunching in on himself slightly. The weight of this damn thing was unbearable at this point.

“Oh that’s alright! Between the four of us, I’m sure we can pry you out of there eventually!” Coomer moved over, removing the kitchen knife from under the chest plate. “This, however, is incredibly unsafe.” 

“Yeah, well, I already broke the fucking crowbar.” Gordon muttered bitterly, gesturing behind him, where, yes, the crow bar did in fact appear to be in two piece. 

“... What the fuck do we make the HEV suits out of?” Bubby muttered, picking up the two pieces, on instinct putting the end of one into his mouth to chew on. 

“It’s gotta be strong, Dr. Bubby, it’s, it’s a radiation suit.” Tommy reminded him, moving over towards Gordon as well. “Well... If that didn’t work... Do you think if we use both pieces of it to pry them apart? It might work! And we can add Dr. Coomer’s bionic arms into the mix!” 

Gordon sighed softly, squeezing his hands into fists, nodding slightly. “Just... just get me out of this fucking thing.” 

And thus, on one side, Tommy and Bubby took a half of the crowbar, prying it into a spot between the chest piece and the back, and Coomer with his extendo arms stood on the other side, prying them apart slowly with a horrifying screech of metal. 

But it popped. 

The chest piece clattered to the floor and Gordon groaned, as the back fell off with nothing hold it on anymore, the pressure against his chest relaxing. “Fuck.” He muttered, glancing between the three of them. 

Tommy was looking at his arm, frowning. 

“What’s up Tommy?” 

“We gotta do this on your arms and legs too... Maybe there’s something more efficient?” Gordon shrugged, breathing deeply to keep himself from crying over relief. 

“I’m okay with it taking however long, I just want out of it.” Gordon said, and Tommy sighed, but nodded. 

“How heavy is this damn thing?” Gordon glanced towards Bubby, who had hefted the chest piece into his arms, frowning at it. 

“God, I don’t know.” Gordon shook his head slightly. “Heavy as shit. Overwhelmingly heavy.” He shifted, one hand coming up to try and pry part of the arm piece off, but Coomer was there, working on it, popping it off by himself. 

“Well... If I get this arm and leg, and you two get the other, all that’ll be left is the under suit, that I’m sure Gordon can get out of himself!” Gordon laughed softly, feeling a bit unbalanced as Dr. Coomer began to pry pieces of the HEV suit off of his arm. Tommy grinned, pulling Bubby back over to start the process on the other side with their broken crowbar. 

Soon enough, Gordon was free from the heavy metal of the HEV suit and he could breathe again. He laughed, sinking to the floor as he finally felt light enough to get up again. 

“Mr. Freeman! Are you alright?” He looked up, blinking as he realized his vision was blurry. Oh shit he was crying. He nodded to Tommy, grinning at him. 

“It was just... really heavy.” He muttered, letting his head fall back. Bubby laughed softly, picking up some of the smaller arm and leg pieces. 

“I’ll bet... Anyone else wanna destroy it?” Bubby grinned back at them, and Gordon laughed freely. 

“Hell yeah, Bubby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon is autistic here, cause,,, why not.


End file.
